The Upcoming Moments for Ahsoka Tano
by Queenfan1234
Summary: Well Ahsoka is on a mission with her master on Shili her home planet. When she is put in a mysterious school for Togrutan Girls she suddenly realises something is wrong...
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone in the delicate breeze as two Jedi (one Togruta and one Human) stepped onto the Twilight ready for light off." Oh Master I'm not so sure about this mission I haven't been to Shili since I was three years old." The young padawan Ahsoka Tano said. "Don't worry Ahsoka everything will be fine I'm sure of it." Replied her master Anakin Skywalker. As they boarded the small cargo ship called the Twilight Master Yoda came running out with some clothes." Take these with you must enemies there will be disguise yourself you must." They took the clothes and flew far far far away into the planet Shili.

They arrived on the most beautiful planet ever. Water gushed from the river looking like bullet-sized diamonds; trees shaded the hot like gigantic umbrellas and mountains sparkled in the hot fiery sun. The ship landed on the lush green grass and out stepped master and padawan.

Ahsoka the Togruta had dark orange skin, blue and white headtails that sat on her shoulders, a lekku that went down her back and brilliant big blue eyes. Anakin the Human had pale skin, a mop of brown hair and grey eyes.

Ahsoka wore a lime green dress with a flower attached to the sleeve. Anakin wore black robes with a green utility belt. As they explored a mysterious woman appeared and grabbed Ahsoka. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Anakin shouted.

"I'm simply taking her to the Togrutan School for girls," The Togrutan woman said calmly. Anakin let her walk past with Ahsoka, he watched until his comlink rang. RING RING he answered it to find an electric blue figure of dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn COUNT DOOKU! A miniature size COUNT DOOKU. " Skywalker get to the village you must protect the people you shall," Master Yoda replied.

As Ahsoka was walking up to the school she saw several Togrutan girls dressed in a mauve velvet skirt, white blouse and brown cloaks. They looked at her as if she was a complete stranger although one seemed to recognise her.


	2. Chapter 2

A Togrutan girl came running up to Ahsoka she had big brown eyes, the same headdress as Ahsoka wore ( blue and white) and she had a light orange skin tone." Ahsoka you came back to us!" said the girl in an excited voice. "Leila I've missed you sooooo much," replied Ahsoka. "What brings you to Shili?" Leila asked Ahsoka. "Well I'm a Jedi Padawan I'm here on an important mission with my master," Ahsoka replied in a hushed voice. Leila's brown eyes lit up with excitement before she could say anything a golden bell rang to tell the students it was time for class. Before Ahsoka knew it she was being taken to a large door with a sign saying Mrs Verdi's Togruta Academy for Girls. Ahsoka found herself in the uniform the girls wore and sitting and a chair with a desk in front of her. The desk had inside a pencil, pen, ruler, rubber, geometry set, pencil sharpener, chemistry set and an ID card for IMing , room access and trips.

Anakin walked along the grass hill and decided to take a rest and contact Master Yoda. He put in master Yoda's number and hoped that he would answer. Suddenly an electric blue image of Master Yoda appeared. "Tell me why were you dressed as Count Dooku when you contacted me," Anakin said in a smooth voice. "Jedi Council party there was dress up as sith we had to," " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," replied Anakin as he closed his comlink. Lightning suddenly hit the blue sky with a flash, thunder clouds filled the air and as soon as Anakin could get up a hand grabbed his and pulled him across the now soaked grass. They ran and ran until they got to a house made of Granite and Mud brick. Anakin's blue eyes sparkled at the feeling of warmth. There was a long silence until. "Hello my name is Sakuta do you know who Ahsoka Tano is?" said the male Togrutan voice. "Yes I know who Ahsoka is alright she's my padawan," Anakin replied in surprised tone.

Ahsoka's lessons had finished for the and she was now heading over to the computer suite to IM her older sister Leila.

Screen Names

Orange Beauty- Ahsoka

Elder Orange- Leila

Small Person- Master Yoda

The Ultimate Dark Force- General Grievous

Hairless Harpy- Ventress

Jedi suck- Count Dooku

_Orange Beauty has logged on_

_Elder Orange has logged on _

_Hairless Harpy has logged on_

Hairless Harpy- Well if it isn't Skywalker's little pet

Orange Beauty- Well if it isn't the Hairless Harpy

Elder Orange- What on earth are you guys talking about!

Orange Beauty- It's a very long story Leila and seriously you don't wanna know.


	3. Chapter 3

The Togrutan man stared at Anakin, his blue eyes as wide as they could get. "Our Sokie a Jedi's Padawan," Sakuta said in a perfectly calm voice. "Umm I beg your pardon OUR SOKIE WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT!" Anakin shouted at the top of his voice. "Oh I'm Ahsoka's father, she's our daughter our youngest daughter," Sakuta replied calmly.

"I'm sorry," Anakin mumbled. He did not want the man to guess that he was feeling sorry. "If you want to find out about her past feel free to look in this book" Sakuta said with a faint smile on his deep orange face. As quick as a flash Anakin had snatched the book and was eagerly flipping the pages to Ahsoka's Chapter.

Meanwhile Dooku and Grievous were IMing each other.

_The Ultimate Dark Force has logged on_

_Jedi Suck has logged on_

The Ultimate Dark Force- Master what are my orders

Jedi Suck- You are to travel to Shili and find Ahsoka Tano. Ventress says she is in Mrs Verdi's Academy for Togrutan Girls, contact Mrs Vi to capture Ahsoka and tell her to bring her to your ships location on the deserted island when she is aboard set off for Mustafar.

The Ultimate Dark Force- Yes my lord.

_The Ultimate Dark Force has logged off_

_Jedi Suck has logged off_

Ahsoka was in the middle of a literacy lesson with Mrs Vi. It was _terribly_ boring. _Hmm I sense a disturbance in the force, this school is not what it seems_ Ahsoka thought. "Girls I have a call please wait for my return," said Mrs Vi. "Mrs Vi put our plan into action," said Grievous an evil tone in his mechanical voice. "Yes my lord," replied Mrs Vi.

Mrs Vi returned to the big classroom. "Ahsoka come with me," called Mrs Vi an innocent tone in her voice. Ahsoka rose from her redwood chair and followed Mrs Vi.

They had now gone through all sorts of secret passageways dark ones, light ones, wet ones and dry ones. Soon they reached Mrs Vi's room. "Ahsoka dear there's a huge beetle under my bed and I thought since you were youngest to kill an Akul why not this," Mrs Vi said as sweetly as she could. So Ahsoka reached under the bed and looked around for this strange beetle. Mrs Vi rummaged around to find a brown sack, loads of rope and electric cuffs. Mrs Vi began tying Ahsoka's feet together very tightly, when she had finished that she thrust Ahsoka's behind the back of her body and cuffed them, then she tied rope around the cuffs and Ahsoka's body as tightly as she could, after that she pulled out Ahsoka from under the bed and before she could cry for help Mrs Vi had grabbed a long piece of white cloth and tied it tightly over Ahsoka's mouth and nose gagging her, finally she stuffed Ahsoka into the large brown sack and fastened it with rope.

Mrs Vi hurried along the streets of Shili to a deserted island which to get there you had to sail across the aqua blue river. A separatist ship was awaiting her arrival. "You have the girl," a rough voice said in a whisper. "Yes I do, Mrs Vi replied. "Bring her aboard then," the rough voice answered. Ahsoka was brought onto the ship and taken out of the large brown sack and locked in a laser shield cage. General Grievous put in the coordinates for Mustafar and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I must be going," said Anakin as he finally finished the book. "

"Oh well it's been awfully nice meeting you Mr Skywalker," Sakuta replied calmly.

As quick as a flash Anakin was out the door and sprinting as fast as he could to the Togrutan School for Girls. In just five minutes flat, he had reached the tall school building. Ahsoka has an older sister called Leila Anakin thought as he walked through the parade of girls. Suddenly a girl with the same eyes as Ahsoka came hurrying up to him. "You haven't seen a girl called Ahsoka have you, she's my sister she went missing an hour ago" panted Leila

"MISSING, I leave her for a day an expect her to STAY out of trouble but does she no she doesn't" replied Anakin in a very annoyed voice.

"Well if you do see her my contact number is 1457353648," said Leila as she hurried away from Anakin.

Later on IM

Screen Names

Small Person- Master Yoda

The Flyer- Anakin Skywalker

Idefeatedasith- Obi Wan Kenobi

_Idefeatedasith has logged on_

_The Flyer has logged on_

Idefeatedasith- Anakin is everything ok

The Flyer- Erm how do I put this err Master

Ideafeatedasith- Yeeeeessssssssss Anakin

The Flyer- I lost Ahsoka

Idefeatedasith- ANAKIN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOSE YOUR PADAWAN!

The Flyer- Errr one million

_Idefeatedasith has logged off_


	5. Chapter 5

Running as fast as he could Anakin arrived at the sleek Y-Wing flyer, jumping into the cockpit he set in the coordinates for Mustafa and soon found himself whizzing off to the lava planet.

General Grievous had just arrived at Mustafa and was dragging Ahsoka a lot the landing platform in the high castle that stood. There at the gates waiting was Asajj Ventress, with a malicious grin spreading across her face.

"So Skywalker's Little Pet has arrived, we've been expecting you"

Unfortunately for Ahsoka the gag was still tight around her mouth so she couldn't say her usual reply. Grievous was now dragging her into a room that suspiciously looked like a hospital.

"CMON YOU STUPID SHIP FASTER!" Anakin angrily shouted at the ship's controls

"It's no use, I'll have to contact Master Yoda"

Usernames

Small Person- Master Yoda

The Flyer- Anakin Skywalker

Jedi Suck-Count Dooku

_Small Person has logged on_

_The Flyer has logged on_

_Jedi Suck has secretly logged on_

The Flyer: Erm Master Yoda

Small Person: Say what you have to say Skywalker

The Flyer: Ahsoka has been captured by General Grievous and has been taken to the Plant Mustafa

Small Person: To get you there how long will it take

The Flyer: About three days

Small Person: Set off Obi Wan and I will, three days we will meet you in

Jedi Suck: Thank you gentlemen for the knowledge

The Flyer: COUNT DOOKU YOU'RE IN WITH THIS TO

_Jedi Suck has logged off_

_Small Person has logged off_

_The Flyer has logged off_

Finally, Ahsoka's gag was removed; she let out a gasp of air and then said curiously

"Why am I here?"

Suddenly she was placed on a metal bed, when she tried to move out steel cuffs grabbed her arms securing her to the bed. A giant machine lurked over her, as Ventress hissed

"You are to be turned into a sith"

Ahsoka gasped.

"But why?" She asked

"Because you will be very useful to us, think a padawan undercover as a sith telling us all the Jedi's secrets"

"You'll never get away with it

Then the machine lowered down on Ahsoka's chest and everything went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka woke up and strangely felt a sense of evil in her mind. She got up and saw a set of black clothes and robe, quickly putting them on she discovered a red lightsaber on her belt. Examining herself in the mirror, she saw that she was wearing an equivalent to her Jedi Padawan clothes only in black and red. Her padawan braid was gone and had been replaced by red and black braids.

As quick as a flash Count Dooku entered the room. "So my young sith, you are to be trained by me I will see you in the training rooms at 11.00 precisely,"

"Yes my lord,"

"LOOK YOU STUPID SHIP ARE YOU GONNA GO FASTER OR NOT!" shouted Anakin for the 28th time. Finally, he saw the hot red glow of the lava red plant Mustafar. Landing on the docking platform, he met Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. Running as fast as they, could they saw Ahsoka quivering in the darkness.

"Master I tried but Count Dooku was too much," Said Ahsoka her voice gradually drifting away. Soon she was unconscious; picking her up Anakin carried her to the ship and set off for Corusant. Grinning maliciously, Ahsoka knew what to do. Their plan was for Ahsoka to extract as much data as she could from the Jedi and to steal as many holobooks as she could that had stuff to do with the jedi archives and plans.


End file.
